


Rivalry

by ScorpioDream



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Minor unwanted touching, Multi, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioDream/pseuds/ScorpioDream
Summary: Imagine that in the destruction of Vulcan more of their women were killed than men. With that knowledge, the men who did not secure a Vulcan female as a mate looked to females of other species or took another Vulcan male as a mate. That is where this tale begins.





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on Tumblr on 1 April 2015 and was titled 'New Vulcan Rival'. My Tumblr is http://dreamdreaded.tumblr.com/

 

Imagine that in the destruction of Vulcan more of their women were killed than men. With that knowledge, the men who did not secure a Vulcan female as a mate looked to females of other species or took another Vulcan male as a mate. That is where this tale begins…

Spock had taken Captain James T. Kirk as his mate and t’hy’la. Spock cherished Jim and doted his affections on him. He was happy, but he could never quite get rid of the feeling that something was missing. Eventually, Jim noticed the change in his lover and questioned him. Spock told him that their bond didn’t feel complete. At first, Jim was offended but he soon felt the sensation of the something missing as well.

Both men began to dig into the surviving texts of the Vulcan database in a desperate search. They finally, after a few weeks of searching, came across a text that spoke of T’hy’laran. T’hy’laran, the unity of three, stared up at them from a padd. Spock and Jim looked at each other with relief and trepidation; relief for the answer that had been given and trepidation for the search about to begin.

“Who?” Jim asked Spock.

“I do not know, Ashayam.” Spock raised an eyebrow.

Jim turned back to the path and began to read, “It says that the Marriage of Three Minds was fairly common before the teachings of Surak took place. The last documented case took place in the 2150′s between T’Pol of Vulcan and her t’hy’laran: Charles Tucker III and Jonathan Archer of Earth.”

Spock had never heard of the relationship and he was surprised that three of the most notable figures in the Federation’s history had been a part of a T’hy’laran. He wished that there was a way for him to speak with them but Tucker and Archer had died some years ago and he was unsure if T’Pol had been on Vulcan or not at the time of destruction. 

“Well, I guess we start our search!” Jim exclaimed, stretching out on the bed. 

“Indeed.” Spock watched his mate with fondness.

“It’s got be someone we both know.” Jim speculated. “What about…Scotty?”

Spock sent an indignant emotion across their bond and watched as Jim grinned.

“So, not Scotty. How about…”

Over the next few days, Jim exhausted over half the crews’ names including people Spock had barely met in passing. The one name Jim never mentioned, however, was that of the ship’s Chief Medical Officer, Leonard Horatio McCoy. Spock wondered about the man, more often than not, nowadays. That man could make him feel emotion faster and more often, than any person, other than Jim, he had ever met.

Leonard was an aesthetically pleasing man to look upon and his deep voice accented with a slow drawl often lingered in Spock’s memory far longer than he wished it to. He was also one of the most irritating men Spock knew. The two of them were always exchanging quips and insults and, if Spock was completely honest, it was a most favorite part of his day. The more Spock thought on the man the more he became certain of Leonard’s place as his and Jim’s mate.

Confident in his choice, Spock began to spend more time in sickbay with the man. Leonard found this to be strange but didn’t make him leave. The two continued with their normal repertoire and Spock found himself more drawn to the man with each passing day. Jim finally caught on to what was happening and approved of Spock’s choice with a particularly enthusiastic night of copulation. 

When the orders came from Starfleet Headquarters for the Enterprise to head to New Vulcan for a medical supply drop and help with a nasty bug going around the sparse population, Spock thought nothing of it. He would be going down to the colony with Jim, Leonard, and a handful of other officers from medical. He and Jim would handle the diplomatic portion of the visit while the medical staff took care of everything else. He estimated only a few days would be needed at the colony, especially with his Leonard’s brilliant mind focused on the virus.

His illusion shattered though.

They beamed down to the surface and were promptly greeted by his father and two other Vulcans that included his childhood tormentor, Stonn. Spock felt his hackles raise even though his expression never changed. Jim shot him a curious look but greeted the Vulcans and introduced the crew members that had been chosen for the tasks ahead. Spock continued to watch Stonn with distrust and had to lament when Stonn was the one to lead Leonard and the medical staff to the infirmary. 

The Enterprise had been in orbit for over a week and Leonard had barely left the surface. Stonn was his constant companion in the infirmary; the two of them working closely on a vaccine for the virus. Leonard didn’t really pay that much attention to the fact that Stonn worked a bit closer each day nor did he think much of the fact that Stonn requested they take their breaks together. Leonard enjoyed the walks they shared in the evenings as the moon started to rise and the stars glittered into existence in the twilight sky. The two of them spoke on many of the new medical marvels being discovered and some of the theories other physicians published in the Federation Medical Journal.

Leonard never once considered the fact that Stonn was beginning to court him with the intention of Leonard becoming his bondmate. In fact, he hadn’t even noticed anything beyond two colleagues spending time together until Stonn placed his hand on Leonard’s arm. Now he knew something had changed. Vulcans did not touch people they were not close to, ever. It startled him so much that he did nothing to prevent Stonn from letting his hand linger longer than appropriate.

It was Jim that came across them that evening. The moon was just above the desert horizon and a cast an orange glow on the two men. It would have all been very romantic if it had not of been Leonard and Stonn! Jim called out to his best friend telling him it was time to return to the ship for the night. Jim had to tell Spock of the development and that is precisely what he did. That night saw Spock pacing angrily about Jim’s quarters at the thought that another man might claim his mate. The fact that the offending person was Stonn made it all the worse. Stonn, the Vulcan who had taunted Spock for his human mother and his human blood! Now the man was interested in a human male for his bondmate! Spock was furious.

Logically, he could not fault Stonn for wishing Leonard for a mate. Leonard was a handsome man and possessed a brilliant mind. He would be an ideal mate for any person. But Leonard was his and Jim’s! Stonn would have to find a bondmate elsewhere and Leonard would know whom he belonged to. With that resolve in his mind, Spock spent the rest of the night in meditation while Jim slept restlessly in their bed.

The next evening rolled around, and Leonard and Stonn went on their customary walk. Leonard found himself slightly on edge with the Vulcan as Stonn seemed to walk slightly closer than normal. Throughout the day Stonn had left small touches on Leonard’s arms, shoulders, and back. For a Vulcan, Leonard knew that to be completely out of character. The only time he had ever seen a Vulcan touch someone that much was Spock with Jim. Oh shit. Leonard felt his blood pressure rise when he realized what Stonn was doing.

“Dr. McCoy, I have something I wish to say,” Stonn stopped and turned to him once they were a nice distance from any buildings and hidden by some rock facings.

“Uh, okay.” Leonard stopped and looked at the Vulcan.

“I wish to declare at this time Koon-ut so'lik, my desire to become your mate.” Stonn placed two fingers on Leonard's face in a soft caress. “Your answer?”

Leonard froze with his mouth slightly opened. He had no idea if this was really happening or if this was all in his imagination. Before he had time to force a response out of his mouth an angry cry echoed off the rocks.

“Kroykah!”

Within a split second, Leonard had been pushed back away from Stonn and Spock had pressed the other Vulcan against the rocks. Leonard felt Jim’s firm hands holding him back from interfering. Spock looked livid.

“The human is mine!” Spock spat at Stonn. “He is my mate!”

Leonard couldn’t process what was being said fast enough for it to make much sense. He just stood there in disbelief with Jim beside him.

“He has not been claimed!” Stonn volleyed back.

Spock shoved Stonn back against the rocks hard. The two began arguing in Vulcan while the humans looked on.

“Look at them Bones. Two grown Vulcans fighting over who gets to mate you,” Jim’s voice had taken on a seductive tone. “It’s enough to make you hard.”

Leonard felt the hand the Jim had placed on his upper back sink lower and lower until it rested on his ass. He was frozen in place and couldn’t take his eyes away from Spock and Stonn. His hearing and sense of touch were zeroed in on Jim.

“Imagine it Bones. Spock pressed against your back. His cock inside you, taking you.” Jim’s hand squeezed his ass firmly. “It feels so good. Spock is big and his stamina, oh his stamina is enough to put us to shame. He just keeps going until you can’t take anymore. He’ll torture you, Bones, until you can’t think or see straight. The only thing you’ll know is that you belong to him.”

Leonard was harder than he had ever been in his life. His breathing had grown heavy and sweat was forming on his brow. Jim’s hand, the one not currently on his ass, trailed down his chest, over his nipples and stomach, and landed directly over the bulge in his pants. He gave a sudden intake of air and forced his eyes from Spock and onto Jim. Jim, with his brilliant blue eyes, smirked back at him.

“We’d take care of you, Bones.” Jim’s hand gave a teasing squeeze to Leonard’s cock.

A sharp intake of breath from Leonard caused Spock and Stonn to cease their argument. Spock looked over at Jim touching Leonard and felt a swell of lust and smug pride. Leonard was not backing away from Jim and to Spock that meant Leonard had chosen who he wished to be mated to.

Stonn merely gave a nod and disappeared back to the colony. Spock stalked over to his mates and pressed up against Leonard’s back. Leonard jumped at the sudden contact and looked over his shoulder. Spock ran his hands up and down Leonard’s sides.

“Ashayam Leonard,” Spock whispered into Leonard’s ear. “You are ours.”

Leonard nodded, “Yes.”

Jim gave a blinding smile and leaned in to kiss Leonard. Spock gave a low purr of approval and latched onto Leonard’s neck. Leonard gave a low moan and clenched Jim’s gold uniform shirt in his hands.

“Let’s go back to the ship,” Leonard mumbled under the onslaught.

“Spock to Enterprise, three to beam up.”

 


End file.
